My Posioned Life
by TheClearDarkness
Summary: From the beginning of when Frozenkit was born, his life took a turn for the worst. He is constantly challenged by hardships in his clan makes for him. All he wants to know is the truth. But he doesn't know the truth might be the worst thing for him.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I lie here on the ground, watching my true love rushing over with all of her herbs to quickly heal my heavily lacerated figure. Cuts, gashes, slashes, and bites litter my body. I have a lingering smell of blood clung to my fur, watching a flurry of cats attack my clan mates. Suddenly a big black tom rushed over to where I am and rakes his claws across my true loves neck, she falls to the ground. I try to yowl but my throat is clogged with blood. All I'm able to gurgle out is "P-pois...onc-claw." The big black tom looks down at me with his beating amber eyes. Soon a white she-cat jumps out and lands next to the big black tom. The white she-cat starts yelling at the tom, hissing furiously. They both look to me, then to each other, then back to me. I'm panting hard as I feel the life being sucked from me. My ninth life being taken. I look around at my clan, some clan cats scattered on the ground, bloodied. I recognize all of my clanmates, dead or not. Only few I have memories with. The big black tom, Posionclaw. The beautiful white she-cat, Pureheart. A tortoiseshell she-cat and a brown tabby tom fighting side by side, Lilypaw and Falconpaw.

Snowpelt, my strong and wise white deputy battling two Iceclan she-cats at once, I hope she will live up to the name Snowstar, it means too much to me. The last cat I see tugs on my heart strings the most, Frostfang. Frostfang will be a good new deputy, but more importantly, she will be a great mother and she was a great daughter to me. I feel a shock to my body and convulse. My eyes blink open and I am sitting in front of Starclan, greeted by those who I have lost and failed. Then I sigh and walk towards the group of cats. One tortoiseshell she-cat comes out and dips her head, and speaks four unchanging words to me. "Welcome to Starclan, Frozenstar."

* * *

><p><strong>AN How do you like the prologue :D so, since the prologue is short im going to have the prologue and chapter one on one "chapter" :D, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Seven tiny kits were cuddled in the snow, each mewling a different tune. Three she-cats and four toms. A light brown tom with blue eyes and a white patch over his eye and a white she-cat with green eyes stood next to each other, staring down at the kits. "What should we do with them Brownface?" the she-cat asked. The white tom replied "Maybe get rid of them." The she-cat stood back and hissed "Get rid of them?! They're our kits." The tom turned and bristled. "No, they are _your_ kits Snowheart." Snowheart flinched back, the words stinging her. She was a Roseclan she-cat while Brownface was a Thistleclan tom. Brownface glared down at the five kits and raised his unsheathed paw. He took a quick swipe at a small brown she-cat and bloodily ended the small kits life. Snowheart gasped and ran angrily at Brownface. He easily pinned her down and bit down hard on her neck, piercing the skin and severely injuring her. He turned back to the kits, they were now letting out wails for their dead sister. Brownface scoffed "Not even one days old and already making a storm of noise" He reached down and picked a tom up by the scruff and threw him against a giant boulder, snapping the tiny kits bones.

Suddenly a white tom came barreling out from a snow covered bush and rammed his head into Brownface. He quickly sidestepped and pushed the white tom over, onto his side. He reached his head down and was about to bite one of the kits throats when the white tom shoved him. His teeth scraped against theone of the kits shoulder and made a deep mark. Then Brownface toppled over and fell into the deep gorge. The white tom stood there as he heard Brownface hit the bottom with a sickening crack. He waited there until a Thistleclan patrol came and he told the Thistleclan deputy, Dapplefur, everything. "I think one should go to Thistleclan, one to Iceclan, and the rest to go to Echoclan." He said sternly. "Whitefang, we respect your judgement as a deputy, but you are new and why wouldn't all of the kits go to their birth clan?" A dappled she-cat said calmly. "Because Dapplefur, they must not be told where they truly come from. It would surly scar them and most likely turn some rogue. I thought we could split them up to decrease the chance of them finding out. Only the deputy, leader, medicine cats, and their foster parents should know of their origins."

"What about Snowheart?" Dapplefur recognized the faintly breathing she-cat in the snow. "You must take her to Roseclan, tell the leader and medicine cat what their deputy has done. You must tell them and only them and also explain the kit's situation and why this must happen." Dapplefur nodded.

Dapplefur nodded. "Do they have names?" Whitefang nodded. He pointed to a small sized light brown tom "Creamkit." Then he pointed to darker colored she-cat "Hazelkit." He turned his head and pointed to a bigger sized white tom "Icekit." He moved his tail to a runt golden colored she-cat "Goldenkit" and finally he pointed to a medium sized pale white tom with the scar "Frozenkit." Dapplefur nodded in agreement. "Icekit will go to Thistleclan. Creamkit to Iceclan. Hazelkit, Goldenkit, and Frozenkit to Echoclan, with me." Dapplefur dipped her head in thanks as a cat in her patrol picked up Icekit and bounded back to their clan. One of the cats on Dapplefur's patrol picked up Creamkit and padded off to the Iceclan border and two other cats accompanied them. Dapplefur and the rest of the patrol picked up Snowheart and headed for the Roseclan border. Whitefang bent his head down and picked up the three scraps of fur and darted back to camp.

When Whitefang entered camp all of his clan mates gave them strange looks. Whitefang ignored them and padded to the front of the leaders den. "Fawnstar?" he called in.

"Come in Whitefang," he heard her call. He poked his head through and padded in. She eyed the kit. "Whose is this?" she asked, tilting her head at the small bundle of fur. It didn't take long for Whitefang to explain to Fawnstar. After hearing the horrendous kit murdering story, she nodded slowly.

"Give the three kits to Darkfrost, her kits will be born soon and she will be able to nurse them," Fawnstar ordered. Whitefang nodded then padded out, handing the three bundles to his mate, Darkfrost, and told her what had happened, alone. Fawnstar leaped up to the Highledge and yowled a clan meeting.

"Today, we have three new kits who were found by the border to join this clan. Despite the accusations about where they're from, I suspect everyone to treat them with fairness and compassion." She yowled loudly. The rest of the clan whispered among themselves, some nodding in agreement while others stared in discomfort. Fawnstar climbed down from the highledge and back into her den. Fawnstar knew even with Whitefang's plan, the other clans might demand the kits for themselves, Thistleclan or Roseclan especially. She sighed, laying down and peering outside the entrance of her den. She watched her clan return to normal, padding around, a few kits playing, apprentices training and all alike.

She liked the peace that had fallen over the clans in the past few moons, and she knew that this even was about to shatter it all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thanks for reading :D Some input on how it is or just a follow or favorite would do great! Sorry for the shortness, just trying out the concept. See you next time, **

**~Dark**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here are the allegiances with just the leader, dep, meds, queens, and kits**

**Allegiances **

**Thistleclan**

**Leader- Graystar**

**Deputy- Dapplefur**

**Medicine Cat- Brambleheart  
><strong>

**Medicine Cat Apprentice- None**

**Queens:**

**Bluefeather- Foster Mother to Icekit and Mother to Rainkit  
><strong>

**Foxlight- Mother to Ratkit, Cedarkit, and Bearkit  
><strong>

**Streamflight- Mother to Sharpkit**

**Kits: **

**Icekit- **A large, broad shouldered white tom with blue eyes****

**Ratkit- A dark gray tom with a white chest and paws and amber eyes  
><strong>

**Cedarkit- A brown tom with darker brown tabby markings and green eyes  
><strong>

****Bearkit- A brown tom with tufts of fur sticking up and amber eyes  
><strong>**

************Sharpkit- ****A gray and white tabby she-cat with green eyes****************

* * *

><p><strong>Iceclan<strong>

**Leader- Froststar  
><strong>

**Deputy- Morningfrost  
><strong>

**Medicine Cat- Whiteleaf  
><strong>

**Medicine Cat Apprentice- Hollowpaw  
><strong>

**Queens:**

**Sandclaw- Mother to Gorsekit and Foster Mother to Creamkit**

**Hollyflower- Mother to Timberkit and Flintkit  
><strong>

****Kits:****

****Creamkit- A **light brown tom with green eyes**  
><strong>**

****Timberkit- A large pale brown tom with darker brown stripes and amber eyes  
><strong>**

************Flintkit- A small black tom with a white muzzle and fiery amber eyes******  
><strong>************

****Gorsekit- A dark brown tom with green eyes  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Echoclan<br>**

**Leader- Fawnstar  
><strong>

**Deputy- Whitefang  
><strong>

**Medicine Cat- Blackthorn  
><strong>

**Medicine Cat Apprentice- None  
><strong>

**Queens:**

**Silverflower- Mother to Lionkit and Juniperkit**

**Darkfrost- Foster Mother to Frozenkit, Hazelkit, and Goldenkit**

**Ravenflight- Mother to Purekit and Poisonkit**

******Kits:******

**************Lionkit- A golden pelted tom with amber eyes**************

******Juniperkit- A sleek tortie and white she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong>****

******Purekit- A slim white she-cat with amber eyes  
><strong>****

******Poisonkit- A large black tom with venom green eyes  
><strong>****

******Frozenkit- **A pale white tom with a scar on his shoulder and green eyes **  
><strong>****

******Hazelkit- ** A dark hazel colored she-cat with blue eyes**  
><strong>****

******Goldenkit- ** ** A sleek golden pelted she-cat with green eyes ****  
><strong>****

* * *

><p><strong>Roseclan<br>**

**Leader- Finchstar  
><strong>

**Deputy- Snowheart  
><strong>

**Medicine Cat- Leafsplash  
><strong>

**Medicine Cat Apprentice- Shardpaw  
><strong>

**Queens:**

**Applepelt- Mother to Lilykit, Dovekit, Doekit, and Robinkit**

********Kits:********

********Lilykit- A pale furred tortie and white she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong>******

********Dovekit- A pale cream she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong>******

********Doekit- A brown she-cat with a white muzzle, a white stripe front her muzzle to her tail tip, and green eyes  
><strong>******

********Robinkit- A red tortie she-cat with green eyes********


End file.
